Nicholas Anderson
Nicholas Anderson, known as Nick by his comrades, and Clutch, by his teammates, is a Staff Sergeant Non-Commissioned Officer in the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps, as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. Nick joined the UNSC on September 22nd, 2548, and was born in Austin, Texas, Financial District, Earth, on the date of January 14th, 2529. Nicholas was born with Receptive Aphasia. Since he couldn't speak correctly, he decided to go mute. He clearly understood his comrades, but never talked. In his early life, he had much trouble adjusting to normal life, and would often, in school, get bad grades for his mis-wording. In his later years, Nicholas joined the Marine Corps as an E-6, Staff Sergeant. He slowly progressed through Boot Camp, his speaking disability making it very difficult to complete the training. When he Graduated he did so with High Commendations. He served a few weeks as a normal Marine, but felt something was missing. He then volunteered for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. He took part in a large battle with the Poleeq in 2555, and was transferred from his current squad to the the Elite Squad run by the Office of Naval Intelligence Operative, Neil S. Watson. He fit in good with his comrades, Snipes, Knight, Clown, Joey, and Dr. Watson. Biography Early Life Birth Born on January 14th, of 2529, in the Financial District of Austin, Texas, on Earth, to Pierce and Jessica. At his birth, no one had figured out he had the disease, Receptive Aphasia, and he lived his first few years with no trouble. In his fifth year, Nick's parents took him in for a normal check-up, and mentioned that he had trouble speaking correctly. The doctor ran a few tests, and discovered that Nick had Receptive Aphasia, a disease in the brain where Nick became defect in speech. Nicholas can and may speak a great deal, but he confuses sound characteristics, producing "word salad": intelligible words that appear to be strung together randomly. Childhood When Nicholas was enrolled in Wernicke Elementary School, his parents sent him to a Bilingual class. He was very troubled, due to the fact he couldn't get along with any of his classmates, all who spoke in different languages. His teacher, Mr. Perez, was very aggressive, and would often beat his students, merely Kindergartners, to bruises. When they did not complete assignments, or were late, he would constantly beat them with a meter-stick and his fists. When asked about his student's bruises, scratches, and even broken limbs, he would simply state, "they were in a fight with another student". Nicholas was the fifteenth to be beaten in the first week of school, and he thought of the pain being tremendous when he watched, but when he felt it, he went through extreme agony. Nick felt one thing in his mind, retaliation. On the 100th day of school, Nicholas gathered a team of Kindergartners, six-year old children, to fight back. They were smarter than they seemed. Each of them gathered simple school supplies, pencils, scissors, glue sticks, and other utensils, and on the 101st day of school, made their move. Each and every one of them didn't do their homework, and for the first half of the day, remained horrible in their behavior. When each and every student but the ones who didn't do their homework were at recess, the teacher began to beat them. They fought back. When the teacher came out he literally had a "belly full of lead and a pool of his own blood to drown in". He never beat a student again. Nicholas gained a new reputation, "Silent but Deadly". Even the sixth graders saw him as a figure in the school. Mr. Perez was sent to the Austin Detention Center for 30 years for child abuse on multiple cases. 22, to be exact. Unfortunately, Nick was suspended from school for one month, and grounded for three. Still struggling in school, Nicholas had trouble speaking. He had been given a dry-erase marker board and a marker to write on when called on or asked a question. His mother hired a nanny to help him learn at the school, and he got along his first third years at what seemed hard, but was easy compared to the rest of his school years. When he reached the fourth grade, things took a turn for the worst. His nanny couldn't take the hard work, and quit, he was given a complicated electronic device to type his answer in, and then it would be projected in a very bland voice, which was very quiet, compared to the rest of the class. In fifth grade, Nicholas almost flunked. Nick was having trouble in every subject, not because of his intelligence, but because of his inability to speak correctly. He was having so much trouble, and his focus was deterred by the Human-Covenant War. Nick would often go outside and pretend to shoot the "aliens". He became more and more serious, and at the end of his last public school year, he was transferred to the Buckner Military Academy. A New Life Now on the coast of San Fransisco, California, where his aunt owned a small cottage out in the country. Nicholas was transferred to the Buckner Military Academy. Nick had a hard time adjusting to the harsh conditions, but was happy he wasn't pressured with the typical algebra, history, and such. Nick had a new life. His aunt was very kind to him, and would let him do almost anything, within lawful limits of course. His trainers were aggressive, but that is what was expected of him. Nick was getting along easy, and his life was becoming what he wanted. Not a lawyer, or a doctor, every parent's dream, but a soldier. Military School Nicholas, at the age of fifteen, and now in military school, excelled. He was great in sports, but in Public School, no one noticed. Because he was almost never required to speak, he had no problem with orders, obeying without question, and when he was asked or commented on, he would only speak in short sentences, such as, "Sir, yes sir!", which he would rarely tangle up. Nick had turned out to be an expert in Logistics, engineering, Language (even though he couldn't speak), and economy. He also was an expert in Close Quarters Warfare, and was deadly unarmed, and literally lethal with a shotgun. Nick was very harsh to others in the academy, but had a few silent friends, who he led into battle. Although very challenging, using a "note-pad app." uploaded to his Neural Implant, he could send orders to his cadets just by a wave of his hand. The pad would translate it into speech, and send it to his soldiers. Nick became a great leader, by setting a milestone for those with diseases and defects. Due to his amazing skills he was promoted to Staff Sergeant, and graduated with highest honors. Graduation On April 15th, of 2549, at the age of 20, Nicholas Samuel Anderson Graduated from Buckner Military Academy of San Fransisco, California, with highest honors, as a Staff Sergeant, a member of the Armored Drill Team, and member of the 122nd Close Quarters Warfare Team. His entire family was there, and he made the decision to join the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps. As a member of the 122nd CQB Team, he was already technically a UNSC Soldier, but he truly made the decision at the graduation. He was a Marine. Military Career Marine Corps Nicholas joined the UNSC to fulfill his life. For about 7 months Nicholas lead the 122nd CQB Team into battle. This team was great. They operated like they had been doing it for years, their combat missions were always carried out with high efficiency. Their motto was "Maximum Efficiency, Minimal Casualties." The team's luck was great. Their efficiency, amazing. But there was one problem. To Nick, something was missing. He felt like he hadn't fulfilled his life. After about 8 months with his squad, aboard a HALCYON-Class Cruiser, Nicholas saw an ad. Not anything important, or for true society, but about the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. An elite paratrooper like soldier. He decided to join. His squad was good, but they had another leader. His friend, Dave. So he left his squad, and volunteered to become an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. ODST Due to the heavy demands of soldiers in the Human-Covenant War, and Nick's excellent Service Record, he was accepted almost instantly. After a few months on the field, it was back to training. Weeks of rigorous training under drill Sergeants who "could beat down a Hunter with their own hands.", as it was told. His expertise in CQB was showed to his trainers, and his skill with aim equal. He had an excellent aim, a skill for a Marksman, but also was a veteran in CQB, a skill for a Close Quarters Operator. After his training it was decided he would be the CQB Operator of the team. But what team? Given an M90 Shotgun and an MA5-EC Sub-Machine Gun, and a few other weapons to use, he became the CQB Operator of the 234th Hellwalkers. First Team The 234th Hellwalkers. They were a great team. They operated with high efficiency, and were excellent. They were a by the book, no questions asked team, but there was one problem. They did not like Nicholas. Because of his condition, he was not liked. His sergeant did not like him because he couldn't boss him around without back-talk, and the squad hated him because although mute, he was better than them. A few years after the Human-Covenant War ended, a new enemy arrived. The Poleeq. Convinced on eliminating the "Lesser" species, because they were, "Impure". In their first real battle with Humans, Nick took part in the large conflict, and fought hard with his squad. He watched them die, the Poleeq blasting them into oblivion. When the battle was over, Nicholas retreated. The battle was lost, but the new war, hardly. Second Team Known only as "Beta Squad", the team had one casualty in the last battle. It was a fair move. Nicholas was transferred. Beta Squad, with it's members, Blake Montgomery, or Snipes, Johnathan Gray, or Knight, Roger Buford, or Clown, Joe Raleigh, or Joey, and Neil Stark Watson, or Dr. Watson. Beta Squad appreciated the silent engineering CQB Operator known as Clutch. His nickname was gained from a battle. The team was escaping a battle zone in a Troop Transport Warthog when it stalled. In a few minutes, the Warthog was fixed! The team escaped. With his teammates, and now known as Clutch, Nicholas fought the Poleeq War with his squad. It's fate, undecided. He although silent, is dedicated to his squad, and their lives. Personality Although he dosen't speak, Nicholas Anderson has been described as cheerful, and jumpy, but shallow, and gloomy. This strange combination is possibly caused by his simple personality and the side effects of his condition. Nicholas is a very kind person, but at times, is very harsh, and gloomy. Though all of those are what people describe him as, overall, he is a kind, gloomy, but cheerful person, who struggles with life, but always pulls through. Appearance Nicholas is a young man with a light complexion, handsome facial features, light brown, scruffed hair, that is now longer than the normal crew cut. Nicholas has hazel eyes, which are lighter than can be described as green, but not exactly a shade of brown. Nicholas takes French and English descent, as his father grew up in France, his mother in America. This gives him his handsome features. Gallery File:A_Clutch.png|Clutch in his armor. File:A_Graduation.jpg|Nicholas, at his Graduation.